Os : Je t'aime quand même
by Samyye33
Summary: Un petit Os tout mignon et humoristique sur un couple que plusieurs adorent. Venez découvrir cette petite merveille ! Ne vous fiez pas au résumé , Je suis nulle pour ça!
1. Chapitre 1 : Lettre d'Hermione

**Voici un petit O.S. tout mignon que j'ai écris durant mon cours de Math ... Hahaha, mais à quoi ça me sert de savoir que les angles intérieur d'un triangle équivaut à 180 degrés ? x)**

**Merci à elle, pour son aide! **

**Ce Os est sur un couple que plusieurs adorent. Mais je ne vous direz point de qui il s'agit . Serez-vous le deviner ?**

**En tout cas Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Je t'aime quand même _

_partie 1_

* * *

Tu es vaniteux, prétentieux et égoïste .

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Ton caractère d'aristocrate me désespère.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Tu déteste profondément mes amis.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Malgrès tes 25 ans , tu piques encore des crises de colère lorsque tu n'as pas ce que tu veux .

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Tu n'utilise que la magie pour les tâches ménagères.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Tu accordes plus de temps à tes cheveux et à ton look qu'à moi.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Ton style vestimentaire me tombe sur les nerfs.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Tu as appris à nos filles à faire du balai malgré l'interdiction que je t'avais donné.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Tu leurs déjà acheté leurs baguettes et tu leurs montrent des tours même si elles ne sont âgées que de 3 ans.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Toutes les fois que nous devons allez chez mes parents , tu râles.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Tu manques sérieusement d'autorité avec nos enfants et tu leurs accordes toujours tout.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Tu as refuser que j'appelle nos filles Rose & Amy et tu as préfèrer les appeller Éliénor & Aurore.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

La marraine et le parrain d'une de nos filles sont Pansy&Blaise même si tu sais éperdument que je ne les aimes pas.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Je dois toujours appeler ta mère à ta place.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Tu te laisse toujours traîner et tu ne m'aide jamais à faire le ménage.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Tu es une vrai plaie en cuisine .

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Tu me payes toujours tout.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Tu as jeté tout mes pyjamas de coton et tu les as remplacé par des nuisettes sexys

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Tu m'empêche de me trouver et tu me traite tel une princesse fragile.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Tu m'empêche de lire et de bouquiner même si tu sais que c'est ma passion.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Tu les vendredi , tu sors avec tes amis pour une soirée de beuverie.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Tu as engagé un elfe de maison malgré mon mécontentement.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Même si je te l'interdit , tu va faire ce stupide sport qu'est le quiddich.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Tu me fait souvent boire du véritasérum pour savoir si je t'aime vraiment.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Tu as déjà bu du Polynectar afin de te transformer en un autre et tu as tenté de me séduire pour vérifier si je t'étais fidèle.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

À poudlard , tu m'as déjà fait manqué ma potion pour être certain d'avoir la meilleur note.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Lorsque les filles ne sont pas avec nous , tu me fait l'amour jusqu'au petit matin.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Les couleurs de notre chambre sont vert & argent .

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Quand je vais magasiner , tu me fait escortée par un garde du corps.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Dans toute la maison, tu as installé des caméra de surveillance.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Je te trouves un peu paranoïaque

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Malgré tout tes petits défauts , mon cher mari , je t'aime quand même.

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteure : Et voilà! Cest pas tout mimi? ^^ Dites votre avis c:**

**Ce n'est que la partie 1 ! La partie 2 cest pour la semaine prochaine ...**

**xxxxx**

**Sam**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Lettre de Drago

**Salut!Salut !(Svp , ne me battez pas ) Je sais que ça fait plus d'une semaine mais bon ... J'avais pleins d'examens mais je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse. Voici (ENFIN!) La deuxième partie de cet Os.**

* * *

Tu es studieuse, bornée et colérique .

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Ton caractère me désespère.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Tu es la personne la plus jalouse et possessive que je connaisse

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Tu hais délibérément mes amis.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Malgrès tes 25 ans, tu boudes encore.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Tu accordes plus d'attention à Weasley et au Balafré qu'à moi.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Tu as déjà apprit à nos filles à écrire et à lire même si elle n'ont que 3 ans.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Tu nettoies toujours tout même si nous avons un elfe de maison pour effectuer ces tâches.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

C'est le cinquième elfe de maison que je dois acheter puisque tu les libèrent .

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Tout les dimanches, nous devons allons manger avec tes ''amis''.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Tu as peint la chambre de nos filles en rouge et or mais si tu sais éperdument qu'elles iront à Serpentard.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Tu lis toujours même si tu connais par coeur tout tes foutus bouquins.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Tu as aménagé une bibliothèque au manoir.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Tu refuses d'aller avec moi à toutes les soirées mondaines du Ministère.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Lorsque je t'ai embrassé pour la première fois, tu m'as frappée.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Lorsque je t'ai demandé en mariage , tu as dis oui mais tu ne voulait pas de la bague prétextant ''qu'une bague en serpent n'était pas trop ton genre.''

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Lors de notre mariage, tu as refusé que ma mère t'aide.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Ma mère t'horripile et tu râles toujours lorsque nous devons aller lui rendre visite.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Tu m'as offert deux héritières mais tu refuse obstinément que je te fasse un autre enfant.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Nos deux filles ont héritées de ta chevelure brune et emmêlés ce qui ne les fait pas ressemblé à des Malfoy.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

La marraine et le parrain d'une de nos filles sont Potter & Weasley Fille.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Tu as remplit le manoir ou nous vivons de pleins d'objets moldu.

Mais je t'aime quand même.

Mais malgré tout nos différents et tout tes petits défauts , je ne t'échangerai pas même pour tout l'or du monde. Tu es celle qui a su me faire sortir des ténèbres et tu es celle qui a ravi mon coeur. Ma chère épouse,même après 5 ans de mariage et de vie commune, je t'aime encore plus chaque jour. Hermione, je t'aime .

* * *

-Drago...murmura Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

La jeune femme reposa la lettre de son mari sur la table basse de leur salon puis , elle se saisit de son époux et l'embrassa à pleine ès cette démarcation d'amour, le blond eut un de ses sourires Made-In-Malfoy, bien spéciaux à lui.

-Et pour la phrase ... *L'épouse Malfoy reprit la lettre et compta les phrases.* ... 19 , ça va s'arranger bientôt...

Drago leva sa tête afin de lire ladite phrase. _''Tu m'as offert deux héritières mais tu refuse obstinément que je te fasse un autre enfant. '' _Il haussa les sourcils , intrigué.

-Enfin... Ça fessait un moment que je voulais te l'annoncer , mais... Drago, je suis enceinte. termina timidement Hermione.

Enceinte ?Enceinte?! Sa femme était de nouveau enceinte. S'il n'aurait pas été de sa fierté Malfoyenne, il aurait déjà sauté de joie et crié comme un enfant qui recevait enfin sa lettre de Poudlard. Mais, il se contenta seulement de serrer sa femme contre lui en l'embrassant amoureusement.

-On va avoir un autre bébé... bafouilla t-il, la gorge noué par l'émotion.

-Oui Drago , Un autre bébé... répondit à son tour Hermione.

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteure : Voila cest fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Laissez-moi votre avis ! :) **


End file.
